About Laura Spencer
(Proof and other sources can be found here) Laura (AKA: IDFYTI or IDONTFINDYOUTHATINTERESTING) is one of the biggest menaces in the Hannibal fandom. Most of her following is based on tumblr which would explain why exactly she has an army of minions to do her bidding. Most notably a boy/girl (I'm not sure the gender considering what he posts is extremely bizarre) LicenseToCannibalize. In season one after Laura declared she wanted to be queen of the fandom and harassed me out of it, LicenseToCannibalize started to "swing from her dick" as they say and do anything and everything she asked. Though she disavows knowledge to this behavior it is undoubtedly true she's aware of it and more than likely instigating it. Much like Tattle-Crime.com (Frederica Avery), this young woman is conceited, self righteous, hypocritical, and a scam artist. The only real difference between her and TC is that the production company doesn't pay attention to her like they do with TC. Examples of Laura's hypocritical behavior (that for some reason the entire fandom ignores even though it's very obvious) are as follows. I will star with her attacking people for having an opinion. In one breath she'll say it's okay to have an opinion an also not okay to have an opinion. I archived a bunch of her pages as she is prone to mass deletion when she's caught being a hypocrite and will claim that my evidence is "photoshopped" even if you can find it right on her blog. Her tag called "wank" is where all she does is attack people. She mentions several of them by name as well. This tactic is very known in the fandom. Popular blog names someone they don't like (usually tacks on a bunch of lies as well) their followers go attack said person (without trying to verify the story) Laura gets away with cyber bullying by proxy and gets to claim that she had no part of it even if she knew she was instigating. At the end of season 1, Laura posted unconfirmed rumors about me, in order to incite a riot. Though she wasn't caught actively harassing me (as in sending her any hate directly) she was caught posting vicious lies and refusing to take them down. At one point she had a tag up to "warn" people about me claiming it was a public service and people had a "right to know" so they could "block her" but she is very well aware that isn't how it works on tumblr. She is very fond of playing the victim and only tells 1% of the story. She left out the part about how she told her 10,000 followers that I was a homophobic, transphobic, bully who is on anti-psychotics, refuses to take her meds, and that she was dangerous. She also left out the part about following me to 6 blogs, making a tag about her, and posting her URL any time she moved to another blog. There is a lot of this story left out, and very little of it had to do with "Not RPing for a few days". If it wasn't ironic enough that Laura has an entire tag for her "wank" where she hates on everyone and anyone, she's also constantly putting up PSAs trying to tell people not to hate on other people as well as telling everyone to "be nice" and "kill them with kindness" when over a dozen pages of her doing the exact opposite would very much prove otherwise that she doesn't actually believe that's the best course of action. At the end of season three, Laura ticked off one too many of a person and got attacked via Twitter for harassing a minor and suicide baiting. It was her first public humiliation and it cost her a couple hundred followers. During the attack this was said: The opinion that the young woman had was about Hannigram, a ship that Lauren violently defends as if she owns it and is the only one allowed to have a say. In these tweets you can clearly see her say that the internet is not a safe space. Yet on her very own blog she claims that, well, her blog is her safe space. As such it seems that she believes that she is the queen, no one can violate her area, but she is allowed to violate the rest of the internet with her incredibly ignorant rants and "opinions" as she seems to think that her opinions are facts and if you don't agree with her then you are not being factual or realistic. Though I will admit at times she has a good point (As in that Hannibal did not rape Alana Bloom) the way she enforces this opinion and treats people who do not agree with her (aka RAMMING THE CONCEPT DOWN THEIR THROATS AND TAG FLOODING) isn't exactly behavior that she also CLAIMS to approve of since she's constantly telling "hate" to "get out of the tags".